


Love Me Daddy

by Princess_Chaos



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Severus, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, getting engaged, little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Chaos/pseuds/Princess_Chaos
Summary: Harry just wants his daddy to show him that he is loved.





	Love Me Daddy

I woke up this morning without daddy in bed next to me. Did he not come to bed last night? Does he not want to sleep next to me anymore? What did I do wrong?  
Daddy knows that I have abandonment issues and he always comes to bed. Maybe he just doesn't want to be with me after five years. I know that I don't look like I used too. I grew my hair out to my waist and got contacts so my eyes shone brighter. Daddy always said that he loved me either way and it wouldn't matter which one I choose.  
"Daddy,where are you?" I called out. Maybe he got busy in the potions lab and just couldn't leave it yet.  
No answer. I don't think he is home. I must have done something to make him not want to be around me.

I decide to not dwell on it and clean the house. After seven hours he still isn't home.   
Ten hours after I woke up this morning Daddy comes in the front door. I don't say a word.  
"Harry, baby where are you?" Daddy asks as he takes off his cloak and shoes.  
Still I don't say a thing. If he doesn't want  
me here anymore I won't argue. Even if the thought of leaving him kills me inside.  
"HARRY?!?" Daddy shouts in fear.   
Maybe I should say something.  
"I'm upstairs Daddy." I reply meekly.  
"Why didn't you answer me the first time angel?"  
"I thought you didn't want me anymore so I wasn't going to fight it."  
"Didn't want you anymore? Why would you think that baby boy?"  
"You weren't here when I got up and you were gone all day."   
"Oh darling. Daddy's sorry. I didn't know that is what you would think. I'll show you later why I was gone all day alright?"  
"Okay daddy. Daddy?"  
"Yes sweet boy?"  
"Show me that you still want me and love  
me?"  
When I said that I could see Daddy's eyes get darker and I knew I would get what I wanted.  
"Take off your clothes Harry and get on the bed."  
I slowly start to strip out of my clothes. I crawl onto the bed and ask "How do you want me daddy?"  
"Start out on your back baby and put your hands on the headboard. And DON'T touch yourself."  
I do as he says and I wait.   
When Daddy comes back I see that he is undressed and I notice how hard his cock is. I can't wait to get that inside me. I want Daddy to fuck me so hard that I feel it for a week.  
"Daddy please I need you so bad." I moan.  
"Calm down little one. I will give you what you need."  
He lays down on top of me and kisses me roughly. Shoving his tongue in my mouth and I moan around it. He brings his hands up and touches me.  
"More Daddy more please don't make me wait anymore."  
"Alright baby,roll onto all fours and show me your beautiful little hole."  
I do as he says and when I get down I reach behind me and pull my cheeks apart so he can see his prize.  
"Oh babydoll what a pretty little hole you have. How am ever going to fit my entire cock in you?"  
He grabs the lube and coats his fingers. Daddy starts to spread the lube down my crack and around my hole.   
"Please I...I need something daddy please."  
"Only because you beg so prettily baby." As he says that he slowly puts one finger in me and starts moving it back and forth to loosen me up.   
"More please I need...I want more."  
Soon a second and a third finger enter me.   
"Daddy I'm...I'm ready please. Don't tease anymore."  
"Okay okay sweet boy I won't. Hold on and I will give you what you so desperately desire."  
Daddy stops what he is doing and slowly removes his fingers. I whine at the loss but remember that I will be getting something much better very soon.   
As I'm waiting for Daddy to do something I don't notice that he is lining up behind me. All of a sudden I feel a pressure on my ass and moan pitifully at the amazing feeling.   
All at once Daddy slams into me and buries himself to the hilt deep inside me.  
"Please Daddy!! Harder!!! Fuck me harder! Show me that you love me forever."  
Daddy starts ramming his eight inch cock inside me. In and out, in and out. He reaches underneath me and starts to stroke my cock.   
I start screaming at the amazing feeling of my daddy ramming hard into my prostate.  
"Come for me little bird. Come for Daddy."  
As soon as he said that it was like a dam released. Once I started I just couldn't stop. I came and came and came. All while Daddy played with my cock and continued to fuck me through it all.  
"Daddy please come for me. Come inside your baby boy. Make me all messy inside. Please I want it so bad."  
He starts to slam into me harder and harder until finally I felt him stiffen and the white hot rush of cum coating my insides.   
Once he is done filling me, he reaches behind him and grabs something. Slowly he removes himself and puts something else in his place.  
"Daddy what are you doing?"  
"You wanted me to show you that I love you right? This is my way. I fucked you through this mattress and now I will make sure nothing leaks out of you as well."   
As I process what he said he asked another question.   
"Do you believe that I love you? That I won't leave you in the middle of the night? That I wouldn't leave you period?"   
"Yes Daddy I do know that now. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you."  
"It's okay darling. Everyone has doubts now and than. Would you like me to show you what kept me out all night long?"  
"Only if you want too Daddy. You don't have to prove anything to me."  
"Alright baby, just wait here I'll be right back with what I got."  
As I'm waiting for Daddy to get back I realize just how much he does love me and that I never want to be without him.  
"Baby. Come back to me so I can show you the thing that kept me out all night."  
"I'm right here Daddy. I didn't go anywhere I promise."  
"Alright, well what kept me from sleeping in our bed last night was this. But first I have a question for you darling."  
"What is it Daddy?"  
"We have been together for five years now Harry and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Will you do me the greatest honor Harry James Potter and become Harry James Potter-Snape?"  
"YES!!!! Yes I will become Harry James Potter-Snape as long as you become Severus Tobias Potter-Snape as well."  
"I would love nothing else my darling little bird."  
"I love you Da- I love you Severus. Very much."  
"I love you too Harry. Always."


End file.
